


Its only lingerie Bucky, chill!

by softspots



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes is overprotective bye, Bucky is White Wolf, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Genius Shuri (Marvel), Married Couple, RoyalWolf, married au, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspots/pseuds/softspots
Summary: Bucky isn't so used to his favourite girl wearing lingerie whenever she pleases.





	Its only lingerie Bucky, chill!

**Author's Note:**

> A small WinterPrincess Domestic fluff! Drabble.

It’s an unusual chilly night in their beloved home. Bucky is lounged on their bed under the covers, back against the headboard as he fiddles on the tablet on some link Sam had sent him. Sam had a knack for sending Bucky these pop culture trends and it’s not like Bucky to refuse how much inner joy it brought him. The world now was so, so different to the way it was back then as he recalls the strange occurrences of teenagers consuming laundry detergent pods for the sake of entertainment or rather, careless musings for others to laugh at.

 

Meanwhile, his wife had just arrived home as he looks up to the sound of their front oak door slam shut followed by pointed footsteps ascending towards their bedroom as Bucky refocuses back on the tablet before him.

 

“Hey baby,” she muses as she slips off her high heels and plops down on the foot of the bed, rubbing at her sore soles ready to get undressed for the night. When she wasn’t in her lab working on new inventions, Shuri was holding meetings and TED talks to uphold and provide information upon the revealing of their precious rare metal, vibranium. It wasn’t something she saw herself doing when she was younger, for she had always thought she’d be passionately working her fingers to the bone.

 

Bucky perks up at the endearing term and catches a glimpse of her slipping her trench coat off. His eyes almost lingers on the state of her undressing, but a sudden sound pulls him back to his tablet softly chuckling to himself.

 

“Hey,” he simply replied without looking up after that. Clearly not at all attentive to her as she looks back to him behind her, brows furrowed with confusion. She simply shrugs and goes to stand up to finish disrobing her blouse that was tucked into her skirt.

 

“It’s kinda chilly tonight huh?” she tries to prod at the focused man. Whatever it was that has him so inattentive, evidently had her trying to grasp to whatever she could do to pry his attention back to her.

 

But of course, Bucky never misses a moment with her. That, she can trust.

 

“Guess you’ll be lyin’ on my good side tonight,” he retorts. She couldn’t help but think that she actually liked the shiver that awakens her skin every time he goes to wrap his arm around her. She actually loved feeling the cool metal start to heat up from the comfort she provided from her flesh in return to his arm. Shuri is up to her last button and pulls off the garment when Bucky glances up towards the mirror across the room and catches the lacy bra she adorned.

 

“What the fuck!” he bellows as he sits up and discards the forgotten device on the bedside table, his glacial blue eyes chilling his irate expression.

 

_Well that got his attention._

Sometimes Bucky can’t help but be protective over the princess. He likes to think that he is overprotective to an existent fault, but on her end of that spectrum, there wasn’t any. Sometimes she’s had to calm him down and remind him that she is just as capable of handling and being herself. But this… her choice of clothing shouldn’t be a concern for the warrior.

 

“What?” she retorts defensively towards the sudden exclamation and turns her head to look at him, clearly annoyed.

 

“You telling me that you’re walking around wearing those underneath your clothes?”

 

Shuri rolls her eyes at the (what she gathers is a stupid) question and reaches her hand down to unbutton her high waisted skirt letting it fall down to her feet..

 

_Wait till he sees what I got under here._

 

 

“Shuri!” he exclaims upon seeing the rest of her in her lingerie. She turns before him to strike a pose in her lacy thong and bra and flings the abandoned skirt across the room.

 

“I wear it to feel sexy,” she composes herself and walks into his wardrobe (albeit that she had to walk across the room from her side of the bedroom) to ‘borrow’ a shirt as she makes a mental note that whatever was his, is undoubtedly hers as well.

 

“Sugar you don’t need clothes to feel it,” he reasons to console the princess, but she walks out of his wardrobe and throws the shirt on the bed and goes to unclasp the bra from the front of her chest.

 

“I know! You know why? Because I know I am… because you also tell me that I am, you make me feel like I am… and even then, I sometimes wanna walk out of here feeling like a boss ass fucking woman because men outside these boarders have never seen a brilliant black woman that has enough intellect to run them of their money. Why do you think I ‘lemonade’ every morning on the day I have meetings?”

 

Bucky is taken back by the sudden retortion and for a moment considers where Shuri is placed every time she flies out of Wakanda. He’s almost saddened by the realisation of his wife’s everyday situation as he watches her pull the bra off of her shoulders and goes to grab his shirt.

 

He releases a settled sigh and says, “Ok… can you keep the panties on though?”

 

She smiles at him and slips on the soft shirt as he nods to the empty spot beside him saying, “Come here.”

 

She slips into bed and they both lie back as she tucks into his side and sighs at the warmth of his skin.

 

“Mmmm…” she lowly moans, “Should I put thermal receptors next?”

 

 

There was a pause between them before he replies, “You already done more than enough sweetheart… but if it keeps you warm and, in my arms, then sure, why not.”

 

He places a soft kiss to her forehead and she turns to drape her arm across his toned torso. She remembers the first time they laid in bed together and almost bursts out laughing at the fond memory of her kicking his side in reflex at the sudden touch of his cold arm. He had a slight bruise on his side the next morning. There was also the many times she couldn’t actually stay naked in his arms for long before she had to wear a shirt because of the nature of the metal, and that had always stroke her with sadness.

 

“Thank you, baby,” she kindly replies as she noses deeper onto his body.

 

“I’d do anything for you princess.”

 

He really would. There was nothing in this world he could deny from Shuri except maybe overfeeding his best baby goat Sally whenever Shuri wasn’t present or looking every time they go down to his barn turned hut. Other than that, honestly nothing.

 

“Was that a pun?” she lazily questions as she nears her slumber.

 

“I think I’m getting a hang of this meme thing,” he smirks as he squeezes his arm around the princess’ figure.

 

She snickers and in a teasing tone she says, “Not the same Bucky! But sure Jan.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly wrote this on my way home, and couldn't submit until I got internet! LOL... I love fluff/domestic Bucky tho!


End file.
